As if we never were apart
by Neko86
Summary: Sequel to We'll Meet Again  You think you know what people are like. You think you know who you are, who you were and who you can be... You can be wrong... Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Sakura, other pairings. Yaoi, some adult themes. Please, R
1. Prologue

**AN: **Tada! The prologue to the sequel to We'll Meet Again )) I know it's very short, but don't kill me T_T I'm really trying my best to write the continuation as fast as I can. But, you know it - it's hard! )) So, let's just hope I'll be updating ASAP )) Sooo, here we go...

**Warning: **Maybe some bad language, maybe some crazy stuff, maybe some adult scenes and material later on, some yaoi (which is homosexual realtionships, and** that is not a "maybe"**)... Who knows? )) But, you've been warned...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All rights are reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

**For clarification:**

**"**Talk**" - **memories or just things needed to be emphasized

'Talk' - thoughts

_Talk_ - just to stress out some words

- Talk - dialogue

* * *

**Prologue**

The blond was dreaming. Again – the same weird dreams about strange people and creatures, strange times and places. Those dreams were always hazy, and they always remained half-forgotten in the memory when the blond woke up.

What they were about? It wasn't easy to say clearly. But they were pretty much the same each time – meaning, they usually were about similar things happening, and maybe even the same people. It was hard to say, really. Something really strange was always happening in those dreams. Sometimes the dream was full of action. Sometimes it was full of some ridiculous things. Sometimes those dreams were horrible – blood and death. Sometimes – sad, full of feelings resembling sorrow and pain. But sometimes, the dreams were filled with joy and happiness, pure bliss…and ecstasy. It was strange – to feel all of this, as if you were part of it. As if you were really there, participating, or watching from a close distance.

The blond could almost smell the air – spring in Sakura trees, summer in the bright sun, fall in falling leaves, winter in white crisp snow. Could almost remember the touch of someone, could hear someone's' voices. Could almost feel the presence all around. Dream or not – the feelings it brought within were always strong. Joy and grief, happiness and misery, pain and relief, delight and terror, hope and desperation… Everything – so real.

People laughing, people crying, people killing, people dying, people living, people loving…

Sometimes it all seemed so familiar. The faces were never clear enough to see, but something made it all recognizable – as if it was seen by the blond somewhere before. Especially _them_. Yeah – those people in the dreams. Some of them, specifically. But they were never shown well-marked enough for the mind to grasp the images and remember.

Like now. The blond heard the voices – arguing, screaming, whispering, encouraging, promising – but the faces were hidden, like a blur in front of the eyes that tried to catch even a glimpse. It was _those two _again. Somehow, the two presences were always there in the dreams. Somehow, the blond knew, that all these dreams were connected because of those two people in them. Honestly, it was like spying on someone without them knowing that you're there – listening and watching. The voices kept talking. Their words were mixing into an endless spiral. Until everything went quiet, and one last sentence drifted in the background of a waking mind.

"I'll be waiting…"

Ino opened her eyes. 'Hmm… Strange. I could remember that one thing very clearly.'

* * *

**AN: **Heh-heh, bet ya thought that was Naruto dreaming, weren't you? ^-^ Well, that's the small prologue. And I promise that the chapters will be longer than that ))

By the way, just for the info... I'm reading this awesome fantasy novel right now- and THAT's what's actually keeping me from writing... Because the thing is SOOO interesting I just can't get enough! Can you imagine fantasy and shounen-ai in one package? Well, that's what I'm reading everyday when I get the chance ))))))) So, sorry - I really am. And I hope I'll be posting the first chapter of this story soon ))


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Finally - here I am with the first chapter ) Thanks for all the reviews that I had - that's really encouraging, guys ^_^

**Warning: **Maybe some bad language, maybe some crazy stuff, maybe some adult scenes and material later on, some yaoi (which is homosexual realtionships, and** that is not a "maybe"**)... Who knows? )) But, you've been warned...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All rights are reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

**For clarification:**

**"**Talk**" - **memories or just things needed to be emphasized

'Talk' - thoughts

_Talk_ - just to stress out some words

- Talk - dialogue

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly in the summer sky. It was a peaceful scenery of a neighborhood situated a little bit away from the city center. The rays danced in the tree leaves, piercing them, and landing on the houses that were surrounded by the trees. A small ray of light managed to sneak in through the drawn curtains of one window, falling straight on the face of a young male sleeping in his bedroom.

Awakened by the sunlight, the teen frowned a little, turning his head to the side, trying to avoid the nuisance. This motion caused him to moan from the sudden pain that signalized the beginning of a huge headache. Slowly, he lifted his eyelids revealing azure blue eyes that were still clouded from the sleep. Slowly yet again, he took a sitting position in his bed. He tried to shake his head a little to chase away the drowsiness.

Bad idea.

Naruto growled angrily at himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid! 'Great, Naruto. There you go. You should've listened to what Shika said – no Absinthe and NOT in that amount. Now your head is screwed and all you can do is deal with it' – he thought to himself. Yeap, definitely – the yesterday party was now paying off. He went to see a movie with his friends yesterday evening. After that they decided to crash at one of his friend's house. They were once again celebrating their graduation from high school. Guess he shouldn't have mixed all that booze, because he couldn't even remember clearly how he got home afterwards. He remembered having some weird dreams though, although they weren't that clear. He thought that he even saw that guy from yesterday in those dreams. The one that caught his look on the crossroad and that Sakura was babbling about all evening. Pff, one look and he's already dreaming about the guy? Seriously, that's pathetic even for an emotional guy like him.

Just then the door to his room opened and a head with spiky grey hear picked in. The man looked at the teen, observing him for some time. Then he smiled in his oh so sweet manner.

- Had a great time yesterday, Naru-chan?

Sometimes, Naruto wanted to strangle his guardian. Especially for the "chan" there.

- Ughh, Kakashi, not now.

- Now is as good time as any.

- Oh, common, you're an annoying old man, you know that?

- 35 – old? Sometimes I wonder if you got some issues in your head, you know. Anyway, I may be old and annoying but at least I know how to keep my word when I promise something.

- Huh? What are you talking about this early in the morning? What, I forgot to buy you the new edition of Icha-Icha? Well, sorry – I have better things to d-…

- Iruka-sensei. You promised him you'd help him out with his fence today. You said you'd come in the morning, around nine o'clock.

Crap.

- And what time is it now? – Naruto asked sheepishly.

That annoyingly sweet smile again.

- It's noon.

Double crap.

Naruto bolted up from bed, his feet getting tangled up in the sheets and resulting in him sprawled face down on the floor. Mumbling curses, he heard Kakashi laugh at him.

- Get yourself up, sunshine, and come down for breakfast. Then go to Iruka's, although I wonder if he still needs it, - with that said, his guardian left, closing the door behind him.

Naruto growled again. 'Gee, what a pain…'

He rose from the floor, his legs shaking a bit. Wobbling, he made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower feeling a little better after. Then he got dressed quickly, and made his way downstairs. He grabbed his keys, said "bye" to Kakashi and went out.

'Breakfast would have to wait till later.'

)))))

In the meantime, on the other end of the city, another teen was lying on a futon in a basement room, his eyes closed, his earphones blaring with rock music from his iPod. His short unruly hair were of a natural brown-reddish color, he was pale and slim in a way that almost made him look delicate. On his forehead he had a red kanji tattoo for "love". He wasn't sleeping – he was just thinking. And his thoughts weren't that happy. He turned off the music, and opened his eyes – aquamarine, like the sea. He gazed outside the small basement window. Although it was situated not far from the ground, from the position were the teen was lying, you could still catch a glimpse of the sky above the rooftops of the houses across the street.

He heard footsteps on the stairs that led to his "hideout" as his siblings called it. A moment later, the door opened and a young man with as much unruly but plain brown hair appeared in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. He was older than the one lying on the futon and staring up at him, and a bit more muscular in shape, but they clearly resembled each other, which gave away that they were relatives.

- Hey, Gaara, guess what?

At this the teenager on the futon looked up to see the speaker. He was quiet for a moment, then responded in a calm tone.

- What is it now, Kankuro?

The one at the door gave a slight grin and said loudly.

- Our crazy sister says she won some lottery or something.

His words were immediately followed by a female yell.

- It's not _me_, it's _us_, you moron!

Kankuro cringed at the voice level and at the "moron".

- Yeah, as if all of us are buying sanitary pads each month, - he mumbled.

Gaara grinned slightly at that. Kankuro grinned back, although his grin was much wider.

- Lunch will be ready soon. You commin'? – He looked at Gaara questioningly.

Gaara gave him a silent nod in agreement.

- Alright then, - with that Kankuro vanished through the doorway. His footsteps were heard upstairs moments later. He must've run into Temari, their older sister, on his way, because some yelling and profanities could be heard even in the basement area. Something along the lines of "Hey, hag, what's for lunch?" and "You moron, stop calling me "hag"!" and so on.

Gaara sighed, which he didn't do that often, but considering his siblings and their usual behavior, he just couldn't help it sometimes. They sure were a nuisance most of the time. But at the same time he was grateful they were there. They went through a lot together – the three of them - and things were hard at _that _time, but they managed to get past all that and somehow remain a sort of family. He didn't know if he could've gotten through all that without them by his side – although not that trusting and open at the start, but still there – supporting. When he thought about the past, his mood was becoming even darker than usual, and his thoughts were leading him to places inside his mind that were too dark and painful to be in. These thoughts always led him to feeling hollow.

He rubbed his temples, feeling those thoughts creeping in again. He didn't need a headache right now, so he must stop it right there. He stood up and proceeded to the stairs. He walked up and went into the small kitchen. Temari and Kankuro were already sitting at the table. Gaara sat in his usual place near the window, when his mobile rang. He answered the call.

- Yes…

- No "hello" for a dear friend?

Gaara sighed. Again. This was getting annoying. But he couldn't otherwise – not with the guy who was on the other end of line.

- What do you want? – He asked gruffly.

- Aw, how cold… I just called to say "hi" and check on how you're doing.

Check on how he's doing? What, he's his personal doctor or something?...

- Fine.

- As laconic as ever… - came a sarcastic reply.

- …

- …

- …

- Okay, okay, I get it. You're probably not in the mood again, are you? Wanna talk about it?

- No.

- Hmm… It's okay, I guess…So, I'll get straight to the point. What are you doing this weekend? Got any plans?

- I don't.

- Great. Want to hang out with me and a friend of mine?

- Friend?

- Yeah, the one I told you about – my childhood buddy. He has just returned from the States – been there for two months actually – and now we're planning to meet up this Saturday. What do you say?

- Where are we going?

- Oh, I thought that would be interesting for you since you're up for all that art stuff – you being a designer and all. My friend has a n older brother, and that brother's close friend is having his art exhibition at Konoha Small Art Hall. So, we could go there, and after maybe go grab something good to eat at some place. So, are you free on Saturday?

- Yes.

- You're going then?

- … Yes.

- Really?

- …

- Ok then. My buddy's driving, so we'll pick you up around 5:30 pm, k?

- Yeah…

- Oh, just so you know… This friend of mine is filthy rich, so don't go getting shocked about his… habits. - It doesn't matter.

- Oh, and it would be great if you dressed in something a little more nice looking than your usual all black baggy pants and t-shirt, heh-heh…

- …

- Gaara?

- Ok.

- Glad to hear you agreed. It's good for you to get out more, you know… Rather than sitting in that hole of yours – no offense here – and thinking about…well, thinking about random stuff…

- Watch it, fish face…

- Hey, no need to call me names. I'm just trying to help…

- I'm fine. I'm not really thinking about it anymore.

- Does it hurt though? It must hurt, man…

- Sui-…

- Well I know what can help you.

Help him? Really? What – seeing another shrink? Been there before…

- It's quite easy, you know. – The voice in his mobile continued - You just need to go to the nearest bathroom – the one in your house is ok – unzip your pants and pull it out.

Gaara frowned at that. What the…?

- What are you talking about? – He asked bemused

- Whaa, of course I'm talking about that large stick that's up your ass. That really must hurt as hell! And not only you, but people around you suffer as well. So, you just go and pull it o-…

- Fuck you, Suigetsu.

- See you on Saturday, darling.

Gaara hang up.

How he could even stand this friend of his Gaara didn't have a clue. How he even managed to become somewhat close with that guy was also a mystery to Gaara himself. And concerning they knew each other for just two years – it was a miracle. Then again, he still was one of the two people that Gaara came to call friends. And that in itself was something special to the red-head, something he treasured, although he could hardly admit it to himself.

Temari watched closely as a small curve of the lips appeared on Gaara's face. She was truly happy that her little brother now had someone who he could call friends – it almost brought tears to her eyes. She could still remember times, when not a single smile was seen on his pale features, when his eyes looked so much dull – like the eyes of a dead man living. She remembered herself and Kankuro – helpless, desperate, not knowing what to do to ease his pain, to bring him out of his own darkness. And she hated that feeling from the bottom of her heart. But it was changing now. Little by little, but everything was changing. They all found the strength in them to move on and remain close. And for that, Temari was thankful to all the Gods that ever existed.

)))))

Suigetsu snickered and put away his mobile phone. Teasing his friends was always so much fun that he couldn't help it. He turned to the right to look at his other friend – the one he knew since kindergarten.

- He said he's coming. Although I'm not too sure in what kind of mood he'll be now that we had this little conversation… - he grinned, showing off a great amount of teeth.

Dark hair, tall and handsome – that ran in the family. Dressed in expensive black jeans and a deep blue stylish shirt. Spiky raven hair that got a little longer in the front, falling on the forehead in bangs. The driver turned his onyx eyes to the left to regard his silver-haired best friend.

- Hn…

* * *

**AN: **Well, that's how it is... I entroduced my beloved Gaara finally *_* And I guess everyone knows who's Suigetsu's best friend ))) Sorry, if it's a little short - I'll try making it longer next time. So, please, reviews are welcome )) Also, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes - you're free to point them out to me, I'll be only thankful


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Yes, here I am at last after almost a year of posting nothing! T_T Sorry to those who were actually waiting for me to continue. Here is Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy, although it's quite short ^-^

**Warnings: **Same old, same old...

**Disclaimer: **Nothing changed during this year - that means Naruto and its characters still don't belong to me )))

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto was sweating. It was roasting hot outside. Plus, the boxes that he was carrying to Shika's new apartment weren't light at all. The blond wondered what was inside of them. Dynamite? Anyway, the additional weight wasn't helping much to fight off the heat of the summer evening. Naruto only hoped that the elevator in this building, where Shika will be residing from now on, was functional. Otherwise, carrying all that stuff to the 20th floor wasn't a brilliant perspective. Although, considering the building and the area in which it was situated – no problems should arise. The apartment block stood in the city center, which was a very good location in all senses – everything nearby, less criminal and so on. Naruto wondered how his friend managed to get a flat in a place like this one – the cost for living in the center of the city was usually far from low. And by what the blond knew about Shika – he wasn't a millionaire or even a son of a rich family. He was ordinary. No, scratch that. Shika wasn't an ordinary guy at all – he was smart like crazy, a genius starting with a big capital "G". But considering his financial state – he wasn't that much different from Naruto. That is to say – he was a commoner, and Naruto have known him since they were 5 years old.

Right at this moment said commoner was panting next to the blond, carrying an identical large box to the one that Naruto was holding in his hands. Shikamaru was an ordinary looking guy, with brown hair tied up in a pointy ponytail – which made it resemble a pineapple. He had calm hazel eyes and was constantly wearing a bored expression on his face.

It took them some time to take all the boxes and packages to the apartment. When all of the stuff was inside, they both released a deep sigh. Shikamaru was currently sprawled on the sofa, while Naruto sat on some box, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

- Shika, pick your lazy ass up. We still need to unpack all of this, don't we? – Naruto looked at his friend.

Shikamaru opened one eye and looked up from the sofa. His lazy expression gave all his thoughts away.

- Oh, common, - Naruto said, - it's your things we're talking about by the way.

- Leave 'em there. I'll deal with them, - Shika mumbled sleepily.

- When?

- Later…

That's Shika for you. The laziest genius Naruto ever met.

- By the way, Shika, how did you manage to catch such a nice place to live in? Are you having a secret affair with some rich lady behind our back? – Naruto grinned.

The brunet gave him a mild glare.

- I'm starting to work part-time for one company soon. They're pretty large, actually. I'm gonna be writing programs for them. They helped with the lease. Well, my folks helped out too.

- I see. That's the first time I hear of it, you James Bond. Well, anyway, that's cool, buddy. – Naruto smiled, genuinely happy for his friend.

- So, we're done here? – asked the blond once more.

- Yeah…

The blond sighed again, giving up on persuading his friend. To be honest, he was pretty tired himself. He was helping Iruka-sensei earlier, working outside in the sun. Then after it he went straight to help Shika. And he was desperately wishing for a shower right now.

- I'm gonna get going then, - he said, heading to the door.

- Thanks, - he heard Shikamaru saying from the couch.

- No problem.

- See you then. You're going to Kiba's party this Saturday, right?

- Yeah. 'Till Saturday. Oh, and Shika – please do sleep before the party, rather than falling asleep right in the middle of it, would you?

- Yeah, I get it, - was a lazy reply.

Naruto just shook his head knowing that probably his friend would have preferred just to stay at home or go to some park to gaze at the clouds or the stars. It's not that the genius didn't like spending time with his friends. He was just that kind of guy. However, his friends wouldn't have it. His presence was a "must" - that's what their friend Kiba took time to emphasize just the other day.

The blond exited the apartment and made his way to the elevator. Just a moment ago a guy stepped outside of it, and was now walking along the corridor in Naruto's direction. The blond wasn't watching his feet. He looked at the guy who was approaching him. He looked somewhat familiar even from the distance. The blond could tell that he saw him somewhere before. His attention caught on the stranger, he didn't notice that the lace on the converse he was wearing got untied. He stumbled clumsily, and fell forward, falling straight on his face, and almost tackling the familiar guy that was about to pass him right at that moment. Some seconds later Naruto found himself lying on the floor, staring on a pair of black stylish sportive shoes in front of his face. He blinked, and the shoes were already gone.

What the hell?

Whoever that guy was, he just stepped over the blond and continued on his way. He didn't even ask if Naruto was okay, or give him a hand, or even glimpsed his way! What the hell is the matter with people these days?

Naruto picked himself up from the floor quickly, and glanced over his back at the rude stranger. He was tall and slim, with black hair that were somewhat spiked in the back. He wore a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. And he was making his way casually to one of the doors – the one in the end of the corridor, few doors further than Shika's apartment. When he reached what Naruto thought was probably his flat, he paused for a moment, and turned to look at where the blond was still standing. He looked Naruto over once, and a smirk appeared on his face. The blond had the sudden urge to glare, so he did just that. He glared. Then he turned around and made the rest of the way to the elevator. Whatever. Rude weirdoes exist everywhere. This city was no exception. Just when the elevator stopped at his floor and the doors slid open, he heard a deep voice say mockingly.

- Next time, ask your mama to tie your shoes more properly…kid.

With that the dark-haired male opened the door and closed it behind himself, just when the blond turned around sharply at his words.

'What an arrogant bastard!'

)))))

Ino was having difficulty coming up with a new design. The flower patterns just didn't fit the image in her mind. The deadline for the order that her clients made was coming closer, yet she didn't have anything worked out yet. Moreover, her recent lack of sleep, or better saying – quite disturbing dreams, didn't help her concentration. She sighed for the umpteenth time, closing her eyes for a brief moment, only for her mind to be immediately filled with vague images and sounds from her dreams.

- Spacing out, Blondie?

Ino shot her eyes open and was met by questioning emerald ones, looking back at her with slight humor.

- Hey there, Forehead.

Sakura slightly frowned at the nickname, as usual, but set to smile just a second later.

- How it's going? – she asked, putting the stuff she carried down on the desk in front of her blond friend.

Ino sighed again:

- Nowhere. I wish I could come up with at least _something_, and pretty much soon at that. What about you? How was the photo shoot?

Sakura rolled her eyes, her facial expression showing off clear annoyance:

- Could have been better, I tell you. The chick was spending too much damn time just making up her mind on what exactly she wanted me to do. Geez, can't people be more decisive or something?

Ino just laughed lightly at that. Sakura was a starting photographer, so she jumped at every possibility to sharpen her skills and broaden her client base, and earning some money as well. But not all of the clients were sugar coated pieces of cake to deal with.

Sakura, meanwhile, observed her friend. The usual happy and unclouded expression was marked by slightly visible tension marks. Ino was frowning, which wasn't happening often. And Sakura could tell that it wasn't due to the complications the blond was having with her current work. So, Sakura made to ask her friend about it:

- Ino? Is something the matter?

The blond looked a little surprised at the question, but quickly switched to a slight frown yet again. She waited a little before answering:

- You see, I've been having those dreams lately…

Sakura raised her eyebrows a little. When Ino started talking about her dreams in that manner that meant it could be something worth listening to, as it wasn't just simple blabbering about some clueless stuff people often witness when away in Dreamy Land. Most of Ino's dreams had a tendency either to stick really close to reality or give clues on things that are yet to happen. That's why Sakura inquired further, her attention at the maximum:

- What are those dreams about?

Ino had a thoughtful expression on her face:

- Well, it's not as though I remember them very clearly. Until lately they were mostly a blur.

- Until lately? You mean you've been having them for a long time?

- I think for about two or three months.

- And, well, recently something changed about them?

- Yeah….They became a bit clearer, you know. Like, before I couldn't even quite remember what they were about, what they featured, just some annoying nagging in the back of my mind telling me I've been dreaming the same things again and again, that the dreams are connected. But know I can recall some bits – images, sometimes names, voices or phrases.

- And those dreams worry you?

- Well yes and no at the same time. Don't get me wrong – there's no alarm in them. That is to say – I can't sense direct danger. But at the same time something's telling me not to brush it off that easily, that I must try to remember - God knows I have no idea what for. But we know the drill already – better be safe. And not that I could actually forget all about it – they've been nagging me every night for a long time after all.

Sakura hummed in acknowledgement. She was used to her friend having dreams like that, and she was also used to keep attention to them. She couldn't actually do anything to help Ino sort this out, so she just offered her understanding while smiling comfortingly:

- Well, I think there's nothing we can do about it now – seeing as you can't remember much. But I think time will tell in its own way. Maybe you'll start remembering more soon, huh? So don't let it bother you so much, Blondie.

Ino smiled slightly in return.

- Yeah, I guess you're right.

Little did they know that soon they all will be in for an emotional rollercoaster which will be closely linked to the exact visions that the blond girl dreamed of.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Yeah, it's me )) And I'm finally posting the third chapter to this story. For those who were actually waiting - gomenne. I know it took me too long.

**Warning: **Maybe some bad language, maybe some crazy stuff, maybe some adult scenes and material later on, some yaoi (which is homosexual realtionships, and** that is not a "maybe"**)... Who knows? )) But, you've been warned...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All rights are reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

**For clarification:**

**"**Talk**" - **memories or just things needed to be emphasized

'Talk' - thoughts

_Talk_ - just to stress out some words

- Talk - dialogue

* * *

Chapter 3

Sasuke Uchiha seethed while rummaging through his closet in his bedroom, looking for clothes to sleep in. While doing so he was constantly badmouthing his older brother and his idiotic blond friend. Don't get him wrong – Sasuke didn't hate Deidara. Well, he wasn't exactly fond of him either…if he could ever be fond of anybody for that matter. The thing is, right now he was angry. And it so happened to be, that the main target for his anger were said blond artist and Sasuke's jerk of a brother. Now don't get him wrong again – Sasuke loved his brother deeply. Not that he'll ever admit it out loud, having problems even admitting it to himself most of the time. He appreciated having his brother in his life and taking care of him in his own (sometimes peculiar) kind of way. Never mind the occasional picking on him and constant nagging about his personal affairs. Who knows, maybe that's what elder brothers existed for – to get under your skin and bask in the sadistic glee when seeing you get uncomfortable? So, no matter if Itachi was set on annoying the hell out of Sasuke – they were brothers, they had just each other without their parents alive and they shared a deep bond that was unbreakable.

But at this right moment the younger raven was pissed at his elder sibling and his loud blond friend. What was the reason?

Simple – they were both stupid jerks who somehow knew just the right ways to make Sasuke's life a living hell.

Now what happened was that Sasuke, upon returning to his freshly rented apartment in the city center with Suigetsu in tow, found the said apartment not so clean and fresh anymore. The worst part was that it was packed with people he barely knew and barely wanted to know – aka Itachi's friends. Well, sure he knew Kisame and Deidara well enough – they practically knew his brother from middle school. The Shark, aka Kisame, and the Art Freak, aka Deidara, were constantly seen together with the elder Uchiha. Kisame was actually working with Itachi, he was a lawyer. And Deidara… Well, Deidara was simply himself – a loud blond artist who found himself in art. And Sasuke strongly suspected him of having hidden feelings towards his older brother. Well, that was just his assumption, and not the subject he wanted to ponder on right at the moment.

Right now Sasuke was still annoyed that instead of resting for the remaining of the day, he had to usher all the "guests" from what turned out to be his "welcoming home party" and clean the whole apartment from various junk, food leftovers and numerous bottles of booze. All that was done while his idiot of a friend was laughing his ass off at his facial expression, but helping with the cleaning anyways. As for his brother, Itachi just shrugged saying that he and Deidara got this wonderful idea of a greeting party for him, and that he was too much of a "foolish little brother" to appreciate their efforts. All of this was said in that annoyingly superior "now it all" intonation followed by a satisfied-bordering-on-sadistic smirk and a traditional poke at Sasuke's forehead. The young raven retaliated by giving his older brother a middle finger. This of course only increased Itachi's satisfaction. After that his evil brother left followed by his two friends – a smirking Kisame and a sheepishly grinning Deidara. Suigetsu left soon after, having helped the pissed off youth to clean the mess that was left behind.

Now Sasuke was _finally _alone in his apartment. It was already past ten p.m., he has taken a shower and was at last ready to call it a day. He chose light black pajama pants to wear, switched off the light and went to bed.

However, sleep evaded him and for some time he lay in his bed pondering. It actually surprised him that he was still thinking about it. No, not about Itachi's little "prank" – he was used to that already, so there was no use pondering about it. What was nagging at his conscious was the encounter yesterday. What was occupying his mind is that feeling of recognition that was left afterwards. Although Sasuke could swear that he saw that person for the first time yesterday. It was strange and it was annoying him to think so much about it. So he decided to just drop it. He closed his eyes feeling tiredness and sleep finally take over him.

But still, the last image in his mind before he fell asleep was the image of deep azure-blue eyes.

)))))

Saturday came quickly for Naruto. He was busy all week preparing for the entering tests for his photography courses. Yeah, he decided against university and chose to attend a high class course for what he hopped would be his future job. His logic was that there was no need to waste four years on various stupid shit that he didn't care or have a clue about, when there was this one thing that really interested him. His friend Sakura, who was a starting photographer herself, was fully supporting him on the idea, as she was certain that Naruto had talent, and she was the one that suggested him these particular courses.

Naruto also spent some time looking for a new part-time job. Although Kakashi was providing them with all the necessities and paying for his courses – gladly he could afford it thanks to his job – Naruto thought he needed some cash for his own personal expenses. That's the least he could do in gratitude to his guardian. It also saved him the embarrassment of asking his pervert of an adoptive father for money on such items as condoms for example. That's why by Friday Naruto got himself employed at Ichiraku Ramen. Really, it was the best choice he could think of for now, as he was a FAN of ramen! Plus, the owner was a really nice guy and the pay wasn't so low, as the place was quite popular and was situated in a busy part of town. Naruto also found out that it took him at most thirty minutes to get from his home to his new job by subway. It suited him perfectly.

So now it was Saturday evening, Naruto was in a very good mood and was readying himself to go to Kiba's party, which would be officially started in less than one hour. Earlier he called Shika to make sure that the lazy ass wasn't asleep and was still coming to the party. He also called his good friend Gaara. He met the redhead in middle school, and despite their obviously very different natures, they somehow got along really well. He asked the redhead if he wanted to come along to the party with him, but the latter declined saying that he had other plans attending some sort of exhibition with other people. Although Naruto would have really liked Gaara to be at the party, he couldn't do anything about it so he just wished his friend to spend a good time. Well, at least all his other good friends will be there. Sakura, Shika, Ino, Hinata and others will all be present. And well of course the host of the party – his buddy Kiba. Naruto smiled to himself. He knew Kiba almost as long as he knew Shikamaru. Honestly, they were just meant to get along, because they were so alike. Both loud, straight forward, sometimes brash and always ready to prank, but with a good notion of friendship. The main difference was that while Naruto had lost his parents as an infant, Kiba had a mother, an older sister and a huge bunch of aunts and uncles. Oh, and Kiba had a real big thing for dogs. No wonder – his family held a veterinary clinic and his mother and sister were both professional cynologists. Kiba had a dog named Akamaru and he spent a lot of time with the white hairy dog.

This weekend Kiba's mother and sister were out of town for a seminar concerning their work, thus the party was being held. It's not that Kiba's siblings were so much against the idea of him inviting friends over at their house. But everyone knows how it is. No parents at home means more freedom, more booze, louder music, less censorship and so on.

Right now Naruto was busy deciding what to wear. He went for casual – no need to dress up to go to a friend's house, even if it was a party. He chose dark blue jeans and a new black t-shirt with colorful stylish designs on the front which Sakura gave him for his last birthday. His converse and his ever present blue-crystal pendant finished his look. He considered styling his hair a little, but then decided against it. His hair was naturally spiky anyway. He took his wallet and his cell and went downstairs. He said bye to Kakashi, letting him know that he won't be home early. His guardian only gave him a knowing look telling him to be careful and not to get wasted again. Naruto grumbled an affirmative reply and left for Kiba's.

He decided to walk to Kiba's house instead of taking the subway. It would take him longer to get to the place, but he wasn't afraid to be a little late. That way the party will be already going when he got there. Kiba's place wasn't that far away anyway and he also felt like taking a walk. The evening was refreshing after the heat of the day, and the neighborhood was quite peaceful so he didn't have to worry much about some tugs making trouble for him. As he planned, he arrived twenty minutes late and the party was already in motion, music blaring from the huge speakers in the living room and people dancing and chilling all around the house.

Kiba greeted him with open arms, shoving a bottle of his favorite Heineken in his hand right at the doorstep. Naruto entered the living room. It was pretty crowded. He saw Shika resting on the sofa with a bored expression. Naruto nodded to him, ne nodded back and went back to looking bored. Naruto smirked – nothing new there. He looked around more. Sakura was at the improvised bar stand, talking to some guy whom Naruto didn't know. Probably somebody's acquaintance. Hinata was sitting in a corner with Shino, discussing something quietly. The blond wondered what they talked about. He hoped that Shino didn't make Hinata listen to one of his lectures about how fascinating _bugs _were. Naruto shuddered. Some people really did have strange interests, but at least he personally knew that Shino was a good guy despite his hobbies. While the pair in the corner was lost in their conversation on whatever topic, other people were busy partying. For Chouji it mostly meant stuffing as much food in his mouth as he could in record time. Sai was giving away creepy smiles, as always. Others were drinking and chatting. Ino was dancing with Kiba and a bunch of other people in the middle of the room. Right now all the people in the dancing crowd were making some crazy moves to Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera's "Moves likes Jagger". It was really hilarious to watch, and Naruto laughed out loud when some people tried to do some supposedly cool looking moves with their legs, but fell due to being already half drunk. Yeap, the party was looking promising.

At least it was before the lights went out all of a sudden.

Sounds of fury, whining, cursing, laughing were heard from everywhere while it was pitch dark. Naruto tried to see something in the dark, but no such luck. Then he heard sounds similar to stumbling and falling, someone cursing again, some shuffling.

- Way to ruin the party, assholes! – that was Kiba. Although Naruto didn't know who his friend referred to as "assholes". The authorities perhaps? The blond smirked – it was "so Kiba".

- Whazehel? How lon iss gonna take, m? – Choji, probably talking with his mouth full.

- How are we supposed to know, fatass? We aren't psychic. – That's sure is Sai. And he just called Choji fat – he never would've if the lights were on.

- Hey! Who just called me fat?! – Choji roared.

- Tch! Guess, dude, - someone said and proceeded to laugh his ass off.

Choji was left with nothing to do but grumble.

- Hey, Kiba! Bring some candles or something, for Christ's sake! Or are we going to stay like that forever? – Sakura. Way to go girl. Always the reasonable one.

- Just wait a sec, pinky. No need to bite my head off! I'm just _trying_ to get in the right direction, man! No lights – remember?

- Don't try to act as a smartass, Kiba. It doesn't suit you. Now go get the candles already!

- Fine, fine!

There was more shuffling, scrapping against the floor, more tumbling and swearing until finally Kiba returned to the living room with a lit candle in one hand, holding at least then more candles in the other. More candles were lit until the living room was fairly enough illuminated. You could see some people standing, some sitting and some lying passed out on the floor. As it was – with no music and no lights the "party atmosphere" has evaporated. Kiba sighed long and hard.

- Ok, people. Guess that's it. This is not a romantic dinner, so candles won't save us. I suggest to let the passed out fellows lie were they are, and as for the others – well sorry, dudes, but it's "adios amigos". See you later, or something.

Everyone agreed on that. The mood was gone – it was time to drag themselves home. People were living one by one. Hinata and Ino stayed to help Kiba clean at least a little of the mess that was left behind. Naruto suggested to maybe go hang out somewhere, but Kiba said he didn't feel like it.

- Nah, kinda don't feel like going anywhere. Wanted it to be a grand indoors party or something. Those damn lights! – his friend grumbled in annoyance.

Naruto laughed and tried to cheer him up a little.

- Hey, easy dogbreath. No need to become so moody. It isn't the last chance for the party. So, common, don't be grumpy. It just gives us so much more opportunities, and dare I say justified reasons, to throw one hell of a party next time, don't ya think? – Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, smiling like a cunning fox.

Kiba just smirked at that, his grin becoming wolfish.

- You bet it does.

He walked Naruto to the door. The blond left waving his hand.

- See ya, dogbreath.

- Don't mess around, foxy.

Although the party at Kiba's was abruptly over, Naruto didn't feel like going home yet. It was almost eleven, the night was still young in his opinion. He wondered if Gaara was already free from whatever he was busy with before, so he dialed his number. Gaara replied almost immediately.

- How's the party going? – the redhead asked.

- Well, actually not so well. The lights were shut off, so it ended pretty early. That's why I was wondering if you're free already and if you want to hang out a bit.

- You don't want to get back home?

- Well yeah, you know how I am. I just started to get all hyper, and the party stopped. Just don't feel like going home yet.

- Wait – there were muffled voices heard in the speaker. Then Gaara spoke again.

- Actually, I was visiting an exhibition earlier. It's finished now, so my friend who invited me to it suggests going to a bar nearby to catch some drinks. His friend is going with us. Interested?

- Yeah, sure! Just name the place.

- Kaminari bar, Artists avenue 13.

- Right, I'll be there in a few.

The blond hang up, whistling to himself, happy to be able to see Gaara and hang out with him and his friends, whoever they are. Gaara just didn't associate with scum – period. So Naruto had nothing to worry about for that matter. He never heard of the bar mentioned by his friend. He guessed it was a new establishment. He thought that walking to the place was out of the question – too far – so he caught a taxi, being in a very good mood. Naruto hopped in the cab and named the address. The taxi took off to its destination – the Kaminari bar.

It was time to see an old friend and make some new ones maybe.

* * *

**AN: **As always - reviews and notes are very welcome )) Next chapter - THEY finally meet each other properly )) Also - there will be other characters introduced and hints on other pairings given ^_^ Stay tuned ))


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Tada! I'm back early with the 4th chapter )) Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and those who favorited either me or my story )) I really appreciate it))

All the usual warnings apply of course:

**Warning: **Maybe some bad language, maybe some crazy stuff, maybe some adult scenes and material later on, some yaoi (which is homosexual realtionships, and** that is not a "maybe"**)... Who knows? )) But, you've been warned...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All rights are reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

**For clarification:**

**"**Talk**" - **memories or just things needed to be emphasized

'Talk' - thoughts

_Talk_ - just to stress out some words

- Talk - dialogue

Now, for all those who are waiting - here we go))

* * *

**Chapter 4**

To say that Naruto was surprised was an understatement.

He got to Kaminari, where he was supposed to meet Gaara and his friends, pretty quickly. At entering the place the blond first thought it to be somewhat strange. But the feeling passed quickly, while he went deeper inside of the bar. The atmosphere, the décor, even the people here were a little strange, yes – but not in an unpleasant way. It was…interesting, out of usual, he guessed. So he decided that all in all he liked it. He was smiling while he searched in the dim lights for the familiar red hair. He finally spotted him sitting with his back facing him, at a round table. Naruto hastily made his way towards him, spotting a huge smile, excited to finally see his friend, especially since it was a long time when he last got a chance to hang out with Gaara.

But his smile faded just as quickly as it appeared, replaced by a frown, when he saw the other occupants of the small table. Namely, one _particular_ occupant. He spoke before he even realized it.

- What the hell?...

Three pair of eyes set on him. One pair with slight confusion, the other with obvious bewilderment and the last one with a spark of recognition that melted into arrogant slyness.

- Hey, Gloomy, does your friend here always greets new people that way, - Suigetsu addressed the redhead incredulously.

Gaara paid him little mind, while looking at the blond a little perplexed. But then he noticed that Naruto wasn't looking at him or at Suigetsu for that matter. His stare was fixed on the Fish's dark haired friend, Sasuke. The raven haired teen was staring right back. This went on for some more seconds, in the duration of which Naruto's stare only intensified almost turning into a glare, while Sasuke kept on watching him, his lips slightly curving into what Gaara could identify as "a very sly smirk".

'Hn….'

Suigetsu noticed the exchange as well. Pff, only a blind man wouldn't. And if Sasuke's expression could turn any slyer then Suigetsu could as well chew his own head off. 'Inreresting' he thought. It was obvious those two met before, but how, where or when – he had no clue.

Feeling a little put off, Naruto shook himself from his slight and dare he say _unpleasant_ surprised state, and finally decided to take a seat near Gaara, greeting both the redhead and the strange guy with silver colored hair….Really man – it looked like it was liquid silver! And what the heck?! The guy was even wearing violet eye lenses! And his teeth were sharp. Talk about not ordinary…. He shook the guy's hand, telling his name. The guy, who he now knew was Suigetsu, returned his shake, while motioning to the dark haired man, introducing him as Sasuke.

Naruto purposefully ignored the _bastard_, as he named him in his head. The other man didn't seem to be fazed at all. If it was possible, his expression turned even cockier. He just proceeded to sip whatever he had for a drink.

- You know each other? – Gaara asked, blunt as always.

Naruto stared at Sasuke again. The other just ignored him.

- Yeah, kinda….That is, we met before briefly – that's' all. – The blond replied, feeling a little uncomfortable.

- Hn… - that actually came from the raven head.

- What was that? – Naruto huffed.

- Did your mom finally teach you how to tie your shoelaces, _dobe?_

- Say that again, teme – Naruto growled

- If you want to hear my voice that badly I may consider recording it for you….if you beg nicely.

Naruto was fuming now. The hell was wrong with this asshole?!

- Has my offer suddenly left you speechless, dumbass? Are you _that _eager? – Sasuke taunted.

Suigetsu would probably have to chew his own head off for real, because Sasuke's expression _was_ turning slyer with each passing second. While the blond was looking like he would combust at any given moment.

- Screw you, asshole! – Naruto glared even harder.

- I'm afraid this offer doesn't stand….yet. But if you do beg maybe I'll consider. Although…You're really not my type, actually – the raven haired teen drawled.

- That's mutual, you duckbutt, - Naruto sneered at him, referring to the other teen's unusual hairstyle that was spiked at the back of his head.

Sasuke's eyes actually flashed with annoyance at that. Which Naruto caught quickly.

- What, did I hurt your feelings, princess? Or did _your _mom not teach you anything about using glue in your hair being actually wrong? Maybe you're not just a chicken's ass loving prick, but brain dead too? – Naruto drawled back sarcastically.

- You have a too big trap, dead last.

- Jealous much, sucker?

- Moron.

- Asshole.

- Imbecile.

- Jerk.

- You better shut up, idiot.

- Make me, bastard.

Gaara was completely confused, Suigetsu was trying hard not to burst out laughing, while Naruto and Sasuke were looking ready to jump at each other's throats.

That's when the waiter came by to their table to take the order for Naruto. That prevented anything drastic from happening. 'Thank God' both Gaara and Suigetsu thought. Naruto ordered himself a beer, while calming down somewhat. That asshole really got on his nerves! He threw a quick glance at the dark haired guy, who returned to sipping his drink. Sasuke caught Naruto's look and smirked.

- Hn, dobe.

Naruto just made a disdainful snort.

- Tch, teme.

)))))

The evening went surprisingly well after that. They fell into light conversation. Well, Naruto, Gaara and Suigetsu that is. Sasuke was quiet mostly, drinking his cocktail, and speaking only to Suigetsu and sometimes Gaara. He mostly ignored the blond, and Naruto returned tha favor, which was perfectly fine for both of them. Naruto just thought that it was safer – since he didn't want to repeat his earlier behavior and actually punch the bastard. While Sasuke couldn't care less trying to start a new conversation with the idiot. Suigetsu turned out to be an ok guy in Naruto opinion. He was also sharp on the tongue but somehow he didn't unnerve the blond like his dark haired friend did.

They stayed at the bar for a couple of hours until deciding it was time to get going. The air outside was fresh and a little cool on their skin. Suigetsu and Gaara decided to take a taxi since they both were going in the same direction. Suigetsu declined Sasuke's offer to give them a ride, because he'd have to make a round trip since he lived in the opposite direction. They said their goodbyes, the silver head smirking widely and chattering non-stop, the redhead repeatedly told him to "be quiet" or "shut up", grumbling to himself about annoying friends while they got into the taxi. Then they were gone, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of the bar. Naruto felt awkward again, shivering a little in the night air. Sasuke threw him a glance, before motioning to the road.

- Come on.

- Where to?

- I'm driving you home, idiot, what else?

They stopped in front of a black sports car parked near the sidewalk.

- I can a taxi, you know, - Naruto said, not wanting to owe the other anything.

- Just shut up and get in.

Naruto glared a little, but still got into the passenger seat. The interior of the car felt good. Everything was in black, but no leather, very stylish. Sasuke turned on the radio to a low volume to some electronic jazz mix before taking off to the address Naruto named.. The blond noticed his new acquaintance liked to drive fast. Somehow everything – the car, the music, the speed – suited the dark haired man. Naruto kept throwing glances at him. But he stopped abruptly when Sasuke caught him watching. The blond looked out the window instead. The ride would take some time, so being a nice guy that he was, he decided to start a conversation or something.

- So, you like elecntronics and jazz, huh?

- Hn.

- You know, that can't be considered an answer or anything 'cause it's not even a word.

- ….

- Whatever, - Naruto huffed. So much for saying anything.

- And you? – Sasuke asked.

- What me?

- What music do _you _like, dobe?

- Hey, no need to insult me, teme!

- …..

- Ethno and folk. I don't know, it just makes me feel…different, unusual, you know. It gives me some kind of free feeling if you can call it that way….

- I didn't ask you why you liked it, I only asked about the type you liked. You do have a big mouth, - Sasuke smirked.

Naruto just threw him a mild glare.

- No one's been complaining about it so far, so shove it.

Sasuke turned at him with a strange look on his face. His eyes trained to linger for a moment on the blond's mouth, before swiftly looking away. Naruto felt uncomfortable again for some reason. He decided to keep quiet for the remainder of the ride.

When Sasuke pulled to stop his car in front of the blond's house, Naruto got off quickly, thanking the other for driving him home. After that they stayed silent for some moments, neither saying goodbye. Naruto decided to be the first one to do so.

- So, I'll see you 'round…I guess.

- Hn…, - Sasuke glanced at him one last time, before driving off.

It was strange, but something about watching him leave made Naruto's chest tighten with unreasonable hurt… and fear. The blond shook his head, trying to shake the strange feeling away, deciding to just ignore it and the feeling of unexplainable familiarity with it. He entered his house, closing the door softly behind him.

)))))

She was dreaming again.

She was dreaming of those old times again. She was sure now somehow, that whatever was happening in those dreams was real – it wasn't just some random image made out of random thoughts that usually affected people when they were asleep. No, this was different. It felt all too real to pass it up as a flick of imagination.

There were people present again, blurry faces, voices. She floated among it all, trying desperately to grasp the meaning, to understand the real reason why she was seeing those dreams every night. What were they trying to tell her? What was she missing? What was it that she needed to see?

The images before her were shaking, quivering, as if there was a ripple on the smooth surface of a lake. She knew then that she would wake up any time now. She tried to cling to the images, to stay a little longer, to get at least some lead to the reason behind her visions. And there – she got it. She could see a face now, see it clearly. The slightly tanned skin, the deep blue eyes turning suddenly red.

Ino woke up. She blinked the remaining parts of her dream away, sitting up in her bed, her expression thoughtful. She was almost sure by now that what she saw every night while in dreamland were actually images from the past. She was confused as to why, but at least now she knew one the face of the two people that had a constant appearance in her dreams. And surprisingly, whoever he was, he was a spitting image of no other than Naruto Uzumaki – the guy who was hers and Sakura's childhood friend.

* * *

**AN: **That's it for today, folks )) As always - review, comment, do as you please ))) I guess you're all lucky and I am too - I'm on a roll at the moment, so the next update may come really soon ^_^ ...I hope it lasts *LOL*


End file.
